I Didn't Have To Leave You To Love You
by Poisonchik88
Summary: Draco loved Ginny from the start , he wasn't like Harry he didn't have to leave her to discover he loved her.


A/n: Something brand new nothing reposted this time. I'm trying to write a story with a Masquerade Ball and a prophecy but I'm getting writers block at the moment but I will try to have something tonight. Anyway Original I wanted to do a Draco -Hermione -Ron way but than I changed my mind because out of all the crazy and loony pairings I have , Ive never written Draco and Ginny together , so this is going to be my first try. The Song is by Jo Dee Messina , I believe.

* * *

He looks around his empty apartment , it looks like all his fears finally came true. She had packed her things and left . No doubt she had left with him , he knew he shouldn't of let him in when he came knocking on his front door. Nope he should have let him stand outside in the rain instead , but he played the good Draco and let him in. How did Harry repay him ? By stealing his girl that's how ! As Salazar as his witness he would never be good again ! Draco sighed he was getting tired of talking himself he needed someone else to talk to. Draco walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the powder off of the mantel. 

"Weasley House." He shouted as the green flames danced around in the fireplace. Draco sighed in relief when the Weasley household came into view and he could see the person he was looking for sitting on the floor reading to her two red -headed children.

"Hermione." Draco shouted earning everyone's attention.

"Malfoy ?" She asked as she crawled over the the fireplace.

"Yeah , can you do me a big favor ?" He asked

"Depends." She said with a smile.

"Get your ass over here."

Was the last thing he said before he broke the connection , walking over to his favorite chair . All he had to do was count to ten before she would be here tapping her foot and ask him just what he wanted now. Sure enough ten second later she was doing just that.

"You are so predictable." He said with a smirk as she sat down across from him scowling.

"What's up ?" Hermione asked as made herself comfortable.

"It's Ginny." He said

"What is she seeing her doomed future in tea leaves again ?" Hermione said with a chuckle

"Worse she broke up with me , but I did tell her to switch to tea bag's from now on."

"She broke up with you ?" Hermione said as she shot up leaning closer to him.

"For Potter no doubt."

"Your Kidding me I thought he was seeing Susan Bones." Hermione said with a frown.

"She just packed her stuff and left no note or nothing."

"God that women makes me want to scream ." Draco shouted

Hermione covered her ears with her hands "Go for it."

"Very funny why do you have to be such a smart ass ?"

"Well when I'm around you someone has to be smart." Hermione said , she sighed even their usually witty fights wasn't pulling him out of this mood.

"Do you want me to go to Harry's and see if she's there ?" Hermione asked as she patted his knee.

"I would go there , but Azkaban doesn't have five star accommodation's." Draco said , his tone was completely serious , it made Hermione shiver a little.

"Nope no place for a Malfoy." Hermione said with wag of her finger.

"I'll be back." Hermione said as she grabbed some powder mumbling something under her breath before leaving.

He knew she wouldn't be back , if she found Ginny was with Harry and he asked her not to say anything she wouldn't her loyalty to Harry was much stronger than her promise to him.

Draco sat back down in the chair , his heart feeling heavy and oddly broken. His heart had been been whole , so he thought it couldn't possibly break apparently he was wrong on that. Just like he was wrong about Ginny being a person he could marry. Apparently Ginny had already met her soul mate and it wasn't him. It was the boy who lived to be a pain in his ass. He remembered his how this whole fiasco with Ginny Weasley started.

* * *

_He was walking out of the Auror head quarters when he saw her leaning against the wall of the building with a defeated look on her face. Her face was puffy , her eyes red rimmed and tear tracks could be seen on her face. _

"_Hey Weasel." He called making her head whip around. _

" _I'm in no mood to play "Let's Provoke Ginny " today. She said but the venom was lost in her voice _

"_Pity. It's my favorite game!" Draco said as he walked over to her and leaned against the wall. _

"_Can't you just leave me alone . I just lost the only man worth dieting for." Ginny shrieked at him. _

"_The Boy wonder left you , yet he keeps Granger around well don't you just feel pathetic ." _

"_Go suck an egg! " Ginny shouted her witty comment's gone _

"_You're very mature, did I ever tell you that?"_

"_You bastard! I should pull your blonde hair out by its roots and choke you with it!"_

"_Someone's a little cranky." Draco joked as he held his hands up in defense. _

"_You think ?" Ginny shot back with a 'well duh' expression on her face._

"_I don't know if this helps or not but Harry was an idiot if he let a thing like you go , even I would jump at chance with you.''_

"_Oh really ?" _

_Draco just nodded his head _

"_That's got to be the only nice thing you said to me." Ginny said with a laugh , this time her smile actually reached her eyes. _

"_If I would give you a chance than you know your still do able material." _

"_Men , they say something nice and than follow it up with something like that ." _

"_What its true." Draco said with a shrug _

"_Used to getting your way aren't you ?" Ginny said with a smirk _

"_Haven't been turned down yet." Draco said with proud. _

"_Well theres a first time for everything." Ginny said with a smirk of her own. _

"_Just try and reject me Weasley." Draco said as moved in front of her pinning her against the wall. He smirked as her breath quickened and her face flushed. Draco leaned down and captured her lips with his own kissing her for all she was worth. _

" _That was .. Wow ... I have to go now." Ginny stuttered _

" _Your not moving." Draco pointed out after a few minutes _

_My feet don't seem to want to."_

"_Aw I love those feet." Draco said with a laugh as he leaned down and kissed her again. _

* * *

And After that Ginny Weasley was his and Potter was long forgotten or so he thought. Figures Draco does all the hard work of putting back together the broken pieces of Ginny's heart and when its finally healed Harry Potter comes sweeping in with promises of a happily ever after and takes the girl away. 

**_Remember me  
The one who picked up all the pieces, me  
The one whos love for you increases everyday  
And it wont go away like she did  
Remember her  
The one who left your heart abandoned, her  
Well shes back again and I cant stand it  
It hurts cause with her tears all glistening  
Shes got you listening to her promises  
Well remember this_**

Draco Malfoy finally gave his heart away and it got broken by a beautiful red head with bright green eyes that lite up a room when ever she walked through the door. What really made Draco's blood boil was that she went back to Potter , the one that broke her heart in the first place. What was he not good enough ? Was he just a place holder until Potter walked back into the picture. He was better than Potter he didn't have to break her to want her more , he wanted her from the first moment she saw her in that book store with her hair in those cute little braids.

_**I didn't have to leave you to love you  
I didn't have to lose you first to want you more than ever  
I didn't have to leave you to love you  
I didn't have to see if I could tear your world apart  
And still win back your heart  
I didn't have to leave you to love you  
I loved you from the start  
**_

The only thing Draco could do was sit back and wait , wait until the letter arrived that said she was no longer his and returned back the ring that had once be his mothers. Wait until she handed his heart back to him in a letter written in dark black ink.

Ginny Weasley took out the pieces of his heart and he would have to put them back.

* * *

Damn that was a long one shot ! I hope you liked it. Thanks for taking the time to read Oh and if anyone notices there's quotes from my favorite show Passions in here. (I love that show its just so damn funny.) 

Well thanks for reading hope you review

Love Diedre.


End file.
